


Fun With Cookies

by AXEe



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Cookies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Continuing on the cookie theme from last time... :=)Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Alara Kitan/Ed Mercer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Fun With Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing on the cookie theme from last time... :=)
> 
> Enjoy! :=)

******

The platter of cookies was steadily growing smaller and smaller.

Grinning, Ed held up three of the cream-filled cookies, fanning them out like a hand of cards. Grin widening, he stacked them one atop another and then popped the whole stack into his mouth.

Seated across from him on the sofa, Alara watched in somewhat disgusted amazement as he not only somehow avoided choking but also managed to chew and swallow the cookies without spilling any crumbs or spit anywhere. Reaching for the glass of milk, Ed took a sip and then, taking a breath, grinned triumphantly at his 'opponent'.

"Beat that!" he crowed.

"Why did I agree to this?" Alara wondered, shaking her head as she nevertheless selected her own stack of cookies, four instead of Ed's three, and carefully stacked them one atop the other. The 'game' that they were playing (if you could even call it a 'game') was fairly straightforward; each person tried to cram as many cookies as they could into their mouths and tried to swallow the whole thing. That was it. There was no real winner, no real loser, and no real point.

Holding the stack of four cookies steady, Alara dunked all four into the glass of milk and, ensuring that they were suitably soggy, popped the stack into her mouth, quickly making short work of them, but with more mess than Ed had, reaching for the napkin with a slight scowl and wiping at her mouth and wrists where the milk had dribbled down.

"Who taught you this game exactly?" she wondered.

"Kelly did, actually," Ed explained "well, I wouldn't say that she 'taught' it to me," he admitted "we were both bored one day back when we'd first moved in together," he explained "and drunk," he admitted "or high," he added "can't remember which one"

"Did you teach her anything?" Alara wondered.

"I taught her to roll her eyes one at a time," Ed shrugged "does that count?"

"I'd say so," Alara nodded "your turn"

"Huh? Oh," remembering the cookies, Ed reached for another stack, grabbing six this time, which made Alara frown in clear doubt as to whether or not he could actually fit them all into his mouth. She was proven right a few seconds later when he tried and at least two and a half cookies fell out into his hand "aw, damn it!" he grumbled, quickly finishing off the cookies he already had in his mouth before finishing off the remaining ones "OK, that one doesn't count!" he exclaimed.

Alara chuckled, shaking her head.

"We're out of cookies anyway," she pointed out "so, let's just call it a draw" she suggested.

"Cool," Ed nodded "a draw it is," he nodded. Absently dusting himself off, he leaned back on the sofa, Alara matching him. Sitting up, she shifted, coming over to lay against him, smuggling up in her favorite spot with her head tucked against his shoulder and his arm around her waist.

"Comfy?" Ed chuckled.

"Mmm" she sighed, before suddenly sitting up with a wince.

"You OK?" Ed asked

"Yeah," she nodded "I think I jus--" she was cut off by a loud hiccupping burp followed up by a lone hiccup "sorry" she mumbled.

"It's fine," Ed chuckled "that was pretty impressive" he noted.

"Too many cookies" she dismissed, hiccupping again.

"Still impressive" Ed declared.

Alara hit him with a pillow...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
